La máscara del ángel negro
by Harly Grace
Summary: Pasado oculto, presente impuro, futuro maldito...y un amor para borrar todo el tiempo y el destino...
1. La belleza

**Capítulo 1: La belleza**

Bella soy, oh mortales, como un sueño de piedra,

mi seno, en el que unos y otros se nutrieron,

se hizo para inspirar el amor al poeta,

un sueño silencioso, cual la materia eterno.

Esfinge incomprendida, es el azul mi trono;

tiene mi alma de nieve la blancura del cisne;

odio los movimientos que destruyen las líneas,

mi corazón no llora jamás ni jamás ríe.

Los poetas, mirando mis grandes actitudes,

que yo doy a los más hermosos monumentos,

dedican los estudios de sus mejores días.

Los fascino y les hago mis dóciles amantes,

con el espejo de las bellas realidades

que en mis profundos ojos eternamente brillan.

Una chica de 13 años de edad, pálida como la nieve, delgada, de ojos de zafiro y muy bella vivía una vida tranquila y privilegiada ya que tenia todo lo que cualquier chica de su edad podría desear, dinero, infinidad de ropa, cientos de joyas de valor incalculable, una madre amorosa que siempre se la pasaba viajando, pero que la amaba incondicionalmente, siempre la dejaba al cuidado de los criados pero ella prefría permanecer sola. No tenía amigos por su forma tan fría de ser, pero era feliz de esa forma. Su nombre es Raven.

Raven que venia vestida con unas botas negras de plataforma con hebillas, unos jeans azules, un cinturón de cadenas, una blusa negra sin mangas y unos guantes calados que le llegaban más allá del codo que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos, con el cabello color labanda lacio y corto hasta los hombros, suelto, con un poco de delineador negro en los ojos, caminaba por el largo pasillo que lleva a la puerta principal de su inmensa mansión. Mira hacia el bello suelo de marmol encontrando varias cartas tiradas sobre éste.

¡Que bien!- con claro sarcasmo –de seguro son más deudas de mis tarjetas de crédito¿qué tanto me excedí este mes?- dice en tono burlón.

La chica empieza a ojear las cartas y se detiene ante una diferente a las demás. El sobre era de un papel muy desgastado y amarillento que le daba un aire de antigüedad, al voltearlo encontró un sello de cera con un extraño símbolo que parecían ser muchas cuerdas entrelazadas formando un círculo con figuras dentro de él. Le llamó poderosamente la atención que estuviera dirigida a ella, simplemente con su nombre "Raven" en hermosas letras góticas plateadas, en el centro del sobre. Cuidadosamente dejo los otros sobres sobre la mesita del recibidor y con delicadeza toma el sello de cera que cerraba elegantemente el sobre abriéndolo. Éste contenía un carta del mismo papel que el sobre, al desdoblarla Raven notó que la letra con que había sido escrita era muy elegante.

Esto es muy extraño...no tiene remitente...de seguro será un broma- dijo despreocupadamente.

No le tomó importancia y decidió subir a su habitación digna de una chica como ella. Ésta tenía las paredes pintadas en escuadra de colores azul pastel y un lindo lila que hacía que tuviera un aire melancólico, sobre sus muros cuadros de hermosas obras de arte renacentista. En uno de ellos se hallaba un librero de madera con infinidad de libros con títulos como: "El cuervo", "Las campanas", "El retrato de Dorian Grey", "El susurrador de la oscuridad", "Las flores del mal", entre otros, en su techo habían pintadas estrellas y una bella luna menguante que traía la belleza del cielo nocturno a su cuarto privado, con cortinas del mismo color lila que sus paredes, su cama con dosel, con una colcha morada, cojines azul marino y un murciélago de color gris claro de felpa sobre ellos, que daba la sensación de ternura e inocencia por su dulce semblante aún siendo la representación de un ser de la noche.

La chica lavanda se tiró sobre su cama, desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer muy interesada sin siquiera sospechar lo que esa carta contenía. Si ella lo hubiera sabido preferiría haber leído uno de sus libros, que de su vida perfecta no hubieran quitado **la belleza**...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Como un día bien empleado procura un dulce sueño, así una vida bien utilizada, conduce a una dulce muerte". **Leonardo da Vinci**

Hola...pues me presento soy Harly Grace la chica que siempre se la pasa dando lata a todos los magníficos escritores de esta maravillosa serie, y de otras...

Este es mi primer Fanfic largo ya que todos los demás han sido Songfics, y aparte es el primero de los Jóvenes Titanes...así que disculpen mi emoción (un vaso con agua se rompió con el grito que dí)...pero en fin basta de tonterías...

Amo la pareja Robin x Raven es por eso que este fic tratará de ellos...ésto que leyeron es muy corto a comparación de los demás capítulos que tengo planeado hacer, pero necesitaba ponerlo, es la introducción a la historia.

Este fic esta centrado en Raven, su pasado, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos...aunque también tendrá de los demás titanes lo prometo.

Bueno sin más que decir que los aburra sólo les pido que opriman el botoncito que dice "Go" de ahí abajo, porque los reviews de mis amados lectores son lo que mantiene vivo a mi "Espíritu literario inspirador"... Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima entrega...Chao


	2. La vida anterior

**N/A: **Espero no confundirlos, los textos se clasifican así:

"_Carta"_

_Pensamientos_

Descripción y diálogos

**Capítulo 2: La Vida Anterior**

Yo habité largo tiempo bajo pórticos altos

que los soles marinos hacían luminosos,

que en sus grandes pilares, rectos, maravillosos

que, en la tarde, fingían cavernas de basaltos;

las olas, reflejando de los cielos los rojos

celajes de la tarde, con unción religiosa,

mezclaban los acordes de una música ansiosa,

al color que el ocaso reflejaba en mis ojos.

Y yo vivía allí en voluptuosas calmas,

junto al azul de las olas esplendorosas

y entre esclavos desnudos, impregnados de olores

que me refrigeraban la frente con sus palmas,

cuyo único cuidado era hacerme gozosas

las horas misteriosas de secretos dolores.

Un pergamino en manos de una joven es desdoblado y con sus bellos ojos comienza a leer...

"_Querida Raven:_

_Pequeña mía, dulce niña, mi amor..."_

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Raven con el seño fruncido y algo extrañada.

"_...discúlpame por no haberte escrito antes, no tienes idea el dolor que mi alma ha sentido, el no tenerte a mi lado no ha sido sencillo, he llorado noches enteras, he sufrido día con día por tu ausencia y la incertidumbre e no saber como estas, eres lo más preciado que alguna vez tuve y que el destino me arrebató. Más quiero que sepas que lo hice por amor, por protegerte, por ti. Te preguntarás de qué hablo, y ¿quién soy, bien primero quiero pedirte que leas esto con comprensión. Se que estas lista para conocer tu pasado oculto. Para empezar yo soy tu madre..."_

¿QUÉEEE?- dijo con algo de sorpresa y confusión, pero su principal expresión era de desorientación, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran y todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, teniendo aún la duda de si lo que estaba escrito ahí era cierto a o no.

"_...,se que se te hará difícil de creer, pero es la verdad...tu en el fondo lo sabes...se que es difícil confiar en alguien que no tienes ni idea de quien es, pero te pido, confía..."_

No, esto no puede ser cierto...no es verdad- soltó la carta y dijo esto como un susurro casi inaudible, comenzó a sudar frío, estiró su brazo derecho para recoger la carta que se hallaba en la suave alfombra lila que rodeaba su cama, pero un sentimiento muy extraño nació en ella en ese momento, el miedo...¿miedo?...ella no conocía el significado de esa palabra hasta ese momento.

Estaba tan alterada que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que una estatuilla de cerámica que antes se encontraba en una de sus mesitas de noche, se comenzó a elevar, siendo rodeada de un raro brillo negro. Posó sus azules ojos sobre la carta y continuó leyendo...

"_...Ahora que sabes que tu vida ha sido manipulada por mi al renunciar a ti, en primer lugar te pido disculpas por todo el sufrimiento que te pude haber causado, y en segundo tengo que contarte todo acerca de tu pasado. Yo soy una bruja muy poderosa de la dimensión de la que eres originaria. Tu naciste en Azarath, paralela al mundo de los humanos, donde existe todo lo que ellos llaman "paranormal". Mis poderes son usados para el bien, pero fui obligada a traer a un demonio a éste lugar por un grupo de hechiceros malignos. Su nombre es Trigon, y es tu padre..."_

No pudo creer lo que leía, su mente daba vueltas, todo su rostro brillaba tenebrosamente, y su cuerpo estaba empapado, todo a causa del sudor que emanaba por el nerviosismo, sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados, había perdido todo rastro de color (que de por si era poco el que tenía) y se comenzó a sentir débil, lentamente se sentó a la orilla de su cama y continuó con la misteriosa lectura, sin saber el porque ya que sentía terror de seguir adelante...no sabía que mas podría encontrar, aunque seguramente ya nada podía ser peor...

"_..., el es un ser detestable y soberbio, lo único que quiere es tener el control sobre todo lo existente, lo vivo y lo muerto. Pertenece al mundo de las tinieblas y si cualquier cosa llega a molestarlo podría acabar con todo. _

_Él me dio lo más maravilloso que he poseído en la vida, de una forma terrible, pero con un resultado hermoso...tú. Pero tan pronto como me lo dio, igual me hizo deshacerme de él. Ahora que creo que tienes la edad suficiente debes de saber que él esta buscándote, el sabe que el hecho de que tengas la sangre de una bruja de la luz y la influencia de un demonio de la oscuridad te da un poder increíblemente grande que el jamás podrá poseer. _

_Es por eso que decidí dejarte en ese mundo porque sabía que sería el último lugar en el que buscaría, ya que esta prohibido entrar en esa otra dimensión y nunca te encontraría ahí. Lo único que me preocupaba eran tus poderes, que éstos pudieran causar estragos por que no supieras controlarlos, así que puse sobre ti un hechizo que esperé que durara lo suficiente hasta que yo pudiera hablar contigo, pero desde hace 4 años me dí cuenta de que las cosas no marchaban bien, ya que pude sentir tus grandes poderes despertar de tu corazón con más fuerza de lo que imaginé, y por lo tanto tu padre también lo sintió así que comenzó a buscarte y al no encontrarte me obligó a decirle donde estabas, pero no pudo sacar ni una sola palabra de mi boca, y es por esa misma razón que huí para encontrarte, pero no lo he logrado, y temo que no lo lograré...Trigon esta en mi busca y se que no tardará mucho en encontrarme, su amenaza es que si yo no le digo donde estas me matará, y la verdad no me importa morir, lo que no quiero es que te encuentre a ti y te haga daño._

_Te preguntarás entonces como llegó esta carta hasta ti, bueno es que yo te entregué a una mujer que prometió encontrarte un buen hogar, y por lo último que supe lo hizo, pero ella murió poco tiempo después y nunca pude saber en que lugar te encontrabas. Esta mujer también era una bruja, su nombre era Salustia Galahed. _

_Yo me encargué de hechizar este sobre para que llegara a ti, pero en estos momentos me encuentro demasiado débil como para transportarme a tu nuevo mundo, aparte de que ya no es tan sencillo pasar de una dimensión a otra porque toda la tienen cercada con magia más poderosa que la mía después de que me descubrieron pasando para dejarte. En fin eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo que quiero pedirte es que tengas mucho cuidado, mi dulce angelito._

_Tú tienes poderes como lo he mencionado antes, éstos vienen de tus sentimientos, yo lo pude comprobar el poco tiempo que estuve a tu lado, no de la satisfacción de hacer el mal como los de Trigon. Por esa razón tu eres más poderosa que cualquier otros ser, en esta o en otra dimensión, pero tienes que aprender a usar tu gran don. Se que será duro, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por tus impulsos ya que éstos serán tu perdición..."_

Un estrepitoso ruido la distrajo de su lectura y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó Raven con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar algo rompiéndose, al tiempo que brincaba de la cama y quedaba de pie mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación. Respiraba agitadamente y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, al voltear su cara para ver lo que causó ese escándalo se encontró la figura de cerámica hecha mil pedazos sobre el piso.

¿Qué... esta pa...pasando?-dijo con lágrima a punto de escapar de sus bellos luceros. Y unos instantes después, por instinto miró hacia arriba, en ese momento el poco color que le quedaba lo perdió por completo, como si las lágrimas, que ya no resistieron más su salida y rodaban por sus mejillas, se lo hubieran robado. Todos los libros y objetos a su alrededor estaban flotando en un aura negra, esto la exaltó tanto que sus ojos perdieron expresión y su boca no pudo pronunciar ningún sonido coherente, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y aferrándose a la carta en sus manos...

¿Qué...es...es...esto, qué...sucede con...to...todo, no...esta pa...sando esto...¡¡¡NO ESTA PASANDO!- comenzó a decirlo en un susurro y terminó en un violento grito, mientras que se abrazaba a si misma, aún sosteniendo la carta en su mano derecha apretándola con fuerza.

En su incolora tez se podían observar grandes surcos creados por las lágrimas derramadas. Tomó lo que le quedaba de sentido común, desarrugó el pedazo de papel que estaba en su temblorosa mano y siguió con sus ojos las letras que poco a poco tamban sentido en su atormentada mente.

_No entiendo porque quiero continuar leyendo...si cada palabra me lleva a lago peor...¿qué espero encontrar?...¿qué?- _pensó la chica gótica al momento que comenzaba a comprender lo que llevaba varios segundos observando

"_...Mi amor, sólo hay una forma de controlar toda esa energía que llevas dentro, tendrás que aprender a encontrar tu centro, en el cual estés totalmente en paz y equilibrada, y la única forma de hacerlo es meditando, deberás sacarle provecho a tus sensaciones y sentimientos. Cuando te sientas fuera de control relájate, vacía tu mente y repite cuantas veces sea necesario estas palabras "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", éste es un hechizo en el que invocas la energía de Azarath a tu beneficio._

_Tienes la capacidad de usarlos siempre que logres confiar y creer en ti misma, nunca temas usarlos, sólo tu podrás determinar lo que puedes llegar a hacer, sólo tu puedes limitarte. Ten en cuenta de que con éste hechizo tendrás total control sobre ellos._

_Mi amada niña, querida mía...temo que no podrás verme jamás. Seguramente cuando tú recibas esta carta yo ya no me encuentre con vida, pero quiero que sepas que te amé con cada latido de mi corazón. _

_Recuerda algo, eres parte de mi y no tienes que formar parte de Trigon si no lo deseas. Existen dentro de tu ser dos enormes fuerzas: La luz y la oscuridad...podrás usarlos a ambos a la vez, pero no unirlos porque al ser fuerzas contrarias, sólo terminarías destruyéndote. Son dos grandes titanes que están siempre en el mismo lugar pero jamás unidas, porque sólo crearían el caos y la nada. _

_Siéntete orgullosa de ser quien eres, de ningún modo te avergüences de tu origen, ni te sientas diferente porque tu ya eres una humana. Un sabio de nuestro pueblo dijo una vez: " No importa como fuimos creados, es lo que hacemos con el don de la vida lo que nos dice quienes somos". Conócete y me conocerás, pues cada vez que mires tu reflejo verás mi mirada en ti, amate y me amarás, se feliz y yo te acompañaré en tus risas. E inmortaliza esto en tu memoria: mi niña, te amaré por la eternidad._

_Atte: Arella_

_PD: Nunca desistas mi vida._

Raven terminó de leer la carta, no tenía palabras, en su mente mil pensamientos y sentimientos viajaban sin rumbo fijo, confundiéndola aún más... miró su entorno con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y se aterró al encontrar todos los objetos flotantes sobre su cabeza derretidos, fundidos como si hubieran estado a mucha temperatura, y aún seguían rodeados de esa energía negra brillante.

La chica de singular cabello lavanda se levantó del suelo alfombrado y se sentó sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida, sin soltar la carta de su fina mano izquierda. La frágil figura temblaba de pies a cabeza y no reaccionaba ante nada a su alrededor.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con sus brazos extendidos. De sus ahora opacos ojos azules salieron pequeñas pero escurridizas gotitas de cristal que parecía ya habían terminado pero volvieron para no dejarla en paz, teniendo en sus pupilas un dejo espectral de desconsuelo. Su mente era transformada en cientos de palabras que ella conocía y no recordaba su significado, al igual que recuerdos borrosos, sueños enigmáticos, e imágenes confusas que corrían de un lado para otro sin dejar tiempo de comprenderlas.

_¿Ya no importa nada de lo que he vivido?...¿nada de lo que amo es real?...¿por qué?...¿por qué?...¿qué es lo que soy?...¿quién soy?- _se repetía constantemente Raven.

Poco a poco sintió como un dolor intenso se apoderó de sus sienes, lo que la llevó a poner sus pálidos dedos sobre ellas, soltando la carta que quedó sobre la cama, y se dio un suave masaje que subió de intensidad al sentir que su cabeza quería estallar.

No...no puedo...entenderlo...qué hice para...merecer... esto?- de sus ojos nunca pararon de salir lágrimas saladas que amargaban su ya lastimado y herido corazón, provocando más dolor en él.

No...no puedo... ser hija... de un... demonio... no puedo ser...algo tan... monstruoso...yo no... debería... existir- Raven se movía sobre su cama de manera muy violenta y parecía que su quebrantable figura se rompería en dos.

Su cabeza le punzaba a cada segundo con más fuerza, al punto en que ya no pudo abrir los ojos, ya no podía pensar. Todo lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos y gritos de dolor, un dolor sobrenatural e insoportable. Sus manos oprimían su cabeza tratando de disminuir el martirio, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se retorcía sobre su lecho con más brutalidad a cada instante, hasta que pareció que todo se detuvo, se arqueo agresivamente, desde su corazón salio un grito desgarrador lleno de angustia, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al abrirlos con fuerza, sus brazos se pegaron a sus costados y quedó rígida sin rastro de vida en su cuerpo. Su boca se abrió y de ella salió una luz blanca al igual que de sus ojos.

Todo lo que había en la habitación comenzó a levitar siendo rodeado del aura negra con un sutil brillo blanco. La joven que permanecía inmóvil comenzó a elevarse...

_¿Por...qué?-_ fue su último pensamiento antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento y quedar flotando dentro de un remolino de objetos como una muñeca de trapo, ya que todas sus extremidades quedaron colgando, pareciendo que se desprenderían de ella.

Leyó lo que tenia que leer, puesto que tenía que saberlo pero no imaginó que esto trajera como consecuencia dejarlo todo, dejar atrás **la vida anterior**...

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Dos cosas contribuyen a avanzar: ir más deprisa que los otros, o ir por el buen camino". **René Descartes**

Hola, oigan me tienen con lágrimas en los ojos, estoy impresionada de la respuesta a una introducción tan corta y sin cuerpo, la verdad agradezco con todo mi corazón que hayan considerado leer mi fic...oh cielos!... se me sale lo sentimental.

Ahora quiero pedirle perdón a una persona que me apoyó incondicionalmente y que no le agradecí en el primer capítulo, todo lo que me ha ayudado...Salustia Galahed, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, por tus correcciones de ortografía, por tus inspiraciones, por todo, ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS, ¡¡¡ERES GENOMENAL! (chiste local).

Ah y les recomiendo su fanfiction en el área de Harry Potter, se llama "Yo... sólo quería decirte", es muy bueno...te mereces muchos lectores Klaus.

Gracias a ustedes mi "Espíritu literario inspirador" esta trabajando al máximo, y no creo que me trabe mucho así que no se me desesperen prometo subir el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Bien ahora a responder **reviews**:

**Mika: **Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, que bien que eres parte del club RobXRae (el grupo va creciendo). Se que con todo el apoyo de ustedes mis lectores no perderé la inspiración, y espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

**LiLiTh091**Yo también espero que no se me valla, y deseo que sigas reportándote por aquí...ah por cierto ya somos varias que queremos RobXRae.

**Ravenmistique: **Aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu review y que lo disfrutes.

**Rogue: **Que bien que te guste esta pareja eso es maravilloso, no te preocupes no habrá cambio de pareja, quizás halla otras, pero esa se quedará así. Disfruta la continuación...y gracias.

**Crow Raven: **Lamento haber tomado tu libro y tu poesía, pero resulta que también es mi libro favorito y uno de los poemas que más me gusta así que tenemos algo en común, je je je...si de hecho es mucha coincidencia. Sigue leyendo y diviértete, al igual que yo lo hago con tus fics que me encantan y muchas gracias.

**Mel: **Se que el primer capítulo estuvo corto pero creo que este mejoró un poco, depende de ustedes mi calificación, je je je. Espero que te guste este 2do capítulo.

**Salustia Galahed**Mi querida Sally, muchas gracias por tus palabras, sabes que yo estoy igual de orgullosa de ti. Disfruta de lo que sigue, y ya verás que toda la inspiración que necesitas esta dentro de ti...yo se que la encontrarás.

**Darkraven: **Claro que actualice, je je, y aquí esta, se que el anterior fue corto pero parece que les gustó, así que espero que este te guste, y muchas gracias por tu review. Ah y es cierto ¡¡¡la pareja RobXRav es la mejor!

**Ishii Sen Ling**Gracias por eso, es el primer fic largo que escribo y me ayudan mucho tus comentarios espero hayas disfrutado el segundo capítulo.

Y bueno sin nada más que decir, sólo no me abandonen y cualquier cosa manden un review que será recibido con mucha alegría (aunque sean insultos)...hasta la próxima entrega...Chao

Atte: Su servidora Harly Grace


	3. La Fuente de Sangre

**N/A: **Disculpen el retraso, se que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero los exámenes, trabajos, y eventos de fin de curso (porque soy parte de las organizadoras) me trajeron loca...pero lo prometido es deuda así que no me pude retrasar más y aquí esta, disfruten de mi humilde fic...

**Capítulo 3: La fuente de sangre**

Creo sentir a veces que chorros de mi sangre  
se me escapan en sollozos igual que de una fuente.  
Oigo claramente su queja dolorida,  
pero me palpo en vano para encontrar la herida.

Y corre como si fuera regando un descampado,  
y en curiosos islotes convierte el empedrado,  
apagando la sed que hay en toda criatura  
y tiñendo por todos sitios de rojo la visión.

A menudo también del vino he demandado  
que aplaque por un solo día mi terror. ¡Pero el vino  
torna el mirar más claro y el oído más fino!.

Tampoco en el amor el olvido he encontrado:  
ha sido para mí un lecho de alfileres  
hecho para saciar la sed de los mortales.

**---Flash Back---**

Una pequeña, sin color en su rostro, con ojos celestes y cabello de un insólito color lavanda corto, de no más de 9 años, caminaba en la oscuridad por un largo y frío pasillo. Sus lindos ojos estaban cristalizados y todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, razón por la que su batita de dormir estaba adherida a su delgada figura, y ciertos mechones rebeldes de su cabello caían sobre su frente por culpa de la humedad de su bella carita.

La nenita caminaba con paso inseguro y temblando, llena de angustia. Llegó a una puerta de reluciente madera, tomo con su diminuta mano la perilla de color dorado frente a ella y lentamente empujó la puerta dejando a la vista una habitación amplia y fina. La niña entró a esta recamara con paso algo más decidido, como esperando algo mejor dentro de ese bello santuario.

No se podía distinguir mucho de la alcoba, pero si se podía observar la silueta de una cama con dosel de la cual caían telas de aspecto fantasmal por su traslucidez, lo cual sólo se podía observar por unos escasos rayos plateados que se colaban por las transparentes cortinas, causados por la enorme luna llena que dejaba ver su silueta en la ventana de la majestuosa habitación.

La dulce criatura juntó sus manitas en su pecho demostrando su gran aflicción, y se acerco a la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Llegó hasta la orilla derecha de ella y...

Ma...mami- dijo tartamudeando en casi un susurro.

Mami...mamita- pronunció con un poco más de fuerza, pero aún entrecortadamente mientras acercaba su manita derecha al brazo de una persona que se encontraba acostada y profundamente dormida sobre su lecho.

Una figura femenina entre las suaves y blancas sábanas se movió al escuchar la voz de la niña, y sentir su calida mano sobre su piel. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos dejando ver dos preciosas turquesas, profundas y brillantes, aunque algo adormiladas, pero que de inmediato cambiaron a la inquietud por ver a su pequeña al borde del llanto.

Se levantó un poco con elegante suavidad quedando recargada sobre sus antebrazos. En su tenue mirada podía observarse, aún en la oscuridad, que indagaba acerca de porque su linda muñequita se veía tan sobrenaturalmente... triste. La sábana que la cubría rodó de su regazo y dejó al descubierto una bata de dormir de un tono rosa pálido, de seda y encaje.

Mi amor... ven aquí- dijo con una voz tan dulce que casi alivia el inmenso dolor que sentía "su hija" en esos momentos, al tiempo que se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama y extendía los brazos para levantar a la niña frente a ella, la cual separó sus frágiles bracitos de su cuerpo, ya que se abrazaba a si misma momentos atrás, y fue cargada, quedando sentada a la orilla de la cama de la bella mujer que le hablaba con tanto cariño, mirando hacia ella. La pequeña de cabellos lavanda comenzó de nuevo a sollozar, a la vez que cascadas de agua amarga recorrían sus mejillas, tratando de desahogar todo el sufrimiento que se quedó guardado dentro de su inocente corazón.

Mi vida... calma chiquita...-le susurra al oído mientras abraza su cabecita - ahora todo esta bien- le trata de convencer, pero estas palabras parecieron no tener el efecto deseado sobre esa criatura de porcelana, ya que su llanto no cesó , sino que empeoró poniendo ella su carita escondida entre sus manos, y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Mi niña no puedo escucharte... mírame- le dice tomando sus manitas entre las de ella y las aprisiona en una dulce caricia, con una bella sonrisa que como por arte de magia secó los ríos que luchaban por salir de los parpados de la chiquita.

Ahora si preciosa...- señala la mujer de piel de nieve -¿Qué sucede¿por qué lloras de esa forma?. Ahora teniendo a dos piedras preciosas una frente a la otra no se podía saber cuales eran más bellas: Dos zafiros con el brillo de la melancolía y la angustia, y dos turquesas con la opacidad de la tristeza y la ternura.

Mami... tu...tuve u...una pesa...dilla- decía entre sollozos, hablando entrecortadamente, y con un esfuerzo muy grande ante cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Cuéntame Rae... te sentirás mejor así- dijo con mucha seguridad la joven mujer de cabello largo y negro frente a la niña quien comenzó diciendo...

Vi a... a un señor... señor...rojo con ca... cabello blanco...(snif...snif)...él me...me dijo que yo era... era la destrucción del... mun... mundo... que yo sería la perdi...di...dición de todo ser vivo... dijo que no puedo cambiar... mi... destino... y también... que yo tengo... la llave... y luego comenzó a...perseguirme- dijo esto último con mucha más angustia, perdiendo el contacto visual con "su madre", dando a entender que eso era lo que la había puesto en ese estado... –me siguió hasta una T gigante con...con muchos cristales, y ahí... ahí me agarró del cuello... y no... no... podía respirar...- finalizó en un balbuceo silencioso, puesto que los sollozos se habían incrementado y era difícil descifrar sus atormentadas palabras.

La tierna mujer se posó sobre sus rodillas. En su semblante pálido podía notarse el nerviosismo, la desesperación, la impotencia de ver un ser amado, tan bello en tal estado y ella no poder consolarlo, ni darle remedio a su problema, porque pudo observar que esa no era una pesadilla común y corriente de una niña de 9 años, ella podía sentir que era más que eso. Extendió sus brazos de nuevo y atrajo a la pequeña hacia su pecho para por lo menos darle a entender que no estaba sola, que ella la protegería de lo que fuera que tratase de hacerle daño.

Tranquila mi niña...fue sólo una pesadilla...prometo que nadie va a lastimarte...jamás- le dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos, para poder concentrarse en esa caricia que le proporcionaba a la pequeña. Le acariciaba su cabello lavanda que resplandecía con el halo plateado que irradiaba su más callada pero presente confidente... la luna.

**---Fin de Flash Back---**

En una habitación algo sombría, una figura femenina reposaba tirada sobre una suave alfombra color lila, se encontraba boca arriba, su cubierta de porcelana estaba más pálida de lo normal, a su cuerpo un sudor frío lo cubría dándole un brillo sobrenatural.

_No quiero abrir mis ojos...no quiero...no quiero encontrarme con que lo que vi antes fue...real...pero no...no puede ser real...de seguro todo fue un mal sueño... si, una horrible pesadilla como lo que vi hace unos segundos...sólo fue un sueño...aunque ese si haya sucedido...-_la joven oscura trataba de convencerse mentalmente de que esa visión había sido sólo eso...una visión de su mente perturbada, pero la inquietaba el hecho de haber soñado con algo que ella creía haber olvidado.

_Muy bien...sólo debo de abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de la verdad...no puedo moverme...¿por qué?...vamos Raven...sólo respira, no te desesperes...todo estará bien...-_pensó esto último más que como una afirmación como una súplica desde su corazón. Ella seguía inconsciente de su mundo exterior, pero estaba consiente de todas las dudas que recorrían su universo interior.

Poco a poco recuperó movilidad de sus músculos adoloridos que parecían de plomo, y haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo pudo abrir lentamente sus dos zafiros que se encontraron frente a frente con la luz de un resplandeciente día, lo que ocasionó que les costara más mantenerse abiertos, pero al acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz pudieron ver el imperturbable cielo privado plasmado sobre su techo, lo cual reconfortó a la chica-_lo sabía todo fue una jugada cruel de mi mente...nada ha pasado-_caviló aliviada.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos para concentrarse en poner todas sus fuerzas restantes en levantarse. Quejándose un poco por el dolor que sentía, logró levantarse, poniendo mucho esfuerzo sobre sus frágiles manos y brazos, quedando sentada con su absorta mirada en la puerta de su habitación, lo que desmoronó toda esperanza y provocó pánico en la chica al ver su bello universo espiritual...destruido.

Se encontró con una imagen aún peor que la de un campo de batalla, sus sagrados libros, invaluables estatuillas, pulcros muebles...todo estaba sobre el suelo...todo estaba arruinado, ella lo había arruinado.

No puedo...creer que...todo lo que...vi...fue...real- lo dijo sosteniendo el aliento, y apenas despegando sus tersos labios, como con miedo de que si hacia algún ruido todo se viniera abajo. Pudo sentir aún el punzante dolor sobre sus sienes, pero en ese momento fue lo que menos le importó, ya que puso hasta su corazón en ponerse de pie, obteniéndolo después de mucho esfuerzo. Ya levantada, se tambaleo un poco por la falta de energía en su débil cuerpo, pero logró moverse lo suficiente para llegar a una de las paredes en la que se encontraba su ventana para sostenerse, sin levantar la perdida mirada, quedando como en un profundo transe, su boca reclamaba líquido, y su mente un descanso, el cual no le sería dado.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar sus bellos ojos pudo detallar un poco mejor la situación en la que se encontraba su anteriormente impecable habitación, y lo que encontró fue un fuerte golpe a sus sentidos, las plumas de su suave almohada regadas, retazos de tela dispersos, hojas de libros desgarradas, sus figuras de porcelana hechas mil pedazos, todo estaba irreconocible. Gotitas transparentes brotaron de sus ojos atormentados, que ahora parecían simples rocas sin brillo, y recorrieron su rostro...

¿Todo es...cierto?...¿realmente soy...lo que dice...que...soy?...¿soy un...demonio?- dijo con tanta tristeza y coraje juntos que parecía que sus palabras amargarían hasta a ese bello día soleado.

¡YO HICE TODO ESTO?- grito con furia entre lágrimas, se sentía impotente y confundida, aparte de desprotegida y débil, lo cual provocó que diera un paso hacia atrás y tocara una superficie suave y tersa lo que reconoció como su cortina. Buscando en vano algo que la reconfortara miró hacia ese objeto recordado, pero en ese instante la cortina se cubrió del resplandor negro que emanó de su desconfiada mano y provocó que estallara quedando sólo hilos y retazos. Esto provocó en la chica que se separara de la pared con unos pasos hacia atrás, y al quedar al descubierto el cristal de la ventana pudo observar una imagen que creyó haber visto, pero su mente no la reconocía. Parecía ser...su reflejo, pero había algo diferente en él del que ella había visto esa mañana, sus ojos parecían sin vida, su semblante tenía surcos negros que salían de sus ojos como si de ese color fueran sus lágrimas, su cabello igual de lacio, pero empapado en sudor y pegado a su rostro. Despegó sus pálidos labios como para pronunciar algún sonido, pero no salió de ellos nada.

_Esa no puedo ser yo...no...no...si puedo serlo...ya todo puede suceder-_pensó en el infinito universo que era su mente en la que se arremolinaban sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Al abrir más sus ojos, acercarse a la ventana lentamente y tratar de tocar la cetrina piel de la joven frente a ella, ocasionó un fuerte estallido que destrozó la ventana en millones de piezas irregulares y mortales, ya que al romperse Raven sólo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos su cara, pero todo su cuerpo recibió los impactos de pequeños cuchillos de cristal, que la herían haciendo brotar pequeños hilillos de sangre por todas parte de su delicado cuerpo de porcelana.

Retrocedió un poco sólo gimiendo de dolor, porque ya no podía gritar su garganta ya no la obedecía, así como casi ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

¡Esto es un error!- exclamó afirmando, al mirar atormentada las palmas de sus manos, y seguir retrocediendo, lo que ocasionó que pisara parte de los escombros, hasta que sus piernas sintieron el contacto del borde de la cama que la detuvo en seco, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio y cayendo sentada sobre su lecho.

En un acto reflejo bajó sus manos y fijó su mirada en sus piernas que pudo darse cuenta estaban llenas de líneas color carmesí que brotaban de pequeñas aberturas en la tela de su pantalón, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Levantó sus orbes opacas y vio como el sol estaba esplendoroso a esas horas de la tarde – _Que bello es el ciclo en el que juegan el sol y la luna...que lástima que para mi no puedan brillar ninguno de los dos astros...para mi sólo esta el manto de la oscuridad de la noche- _caviló, sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, lo que si sabia era que había perdido totalmente la cordura. Pero algo la despertó de sus reflexiones sin sentido para ella, algo brillaba dentro de la habitación que reflejaba su luz de tono azul en la cuarteada pared lila. Ella giró en busca de aquello que producía aquel extraño brillo celeste, como si fuera una luz de esperanza entre tanta penumbra.

¿Pero... cómo?- se intrigó ella al ver que en la que había sido su mesita de noche se encontraba un pequeño cofre de plata con incrustaciones de bellos zafiros en su cubierta. Esperanzada se dirigió hacia él, sin quitar de su rostro la angustia, pero si de su mirada la perdición. Dio la vuelta a la cama en pedazos, y con mucha cautela tomó el joyerito que no era más grande que la palma de su mano...

Esto es...- divagó en su mente tratando de recordar porque ese pequeño objeto la intrigaba tanto, al momento que con sus finos dedos tocaba su cubierta. Al sentirse obligada por alguna razón inexplicable a tenerlo con ella, decidió transportarlo consigo en una pequeña bolsita que traía atravesada en su pecho, era de tono violáceo con una rosa de color blanco en el centro, y el cordón que la colgaba era negro, bastante largo.

Aunque sus ojos aún no se secaban, ella reprimía sus lágrimas por instinto, realmente no entendía porque no se lo permitía, algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Se incorporó y miró en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, caminó hacia ella con dificultad entre las ruinas de lo que antes había sido el sagrario de sus pensamientos. Al llegar a ella posó su tersa mano sobre la platinada perilla de la puerta blanca y la giró suavemente.

Arghh!- musitó al sentir como algo inmenso entraba en su cuerpo y al mirar hacia atrás encontró todo más revuelto que antes, como si una ráfaga de viento lo hubiera movido de lugar aún más, pero no se percató de que eso que había llegado a su interior era la energía que se encontraba cubriendo toda la habitación. No le tomó mucha importancia, pero si le llamó la curiosidad de el hecho de que su recamara parecía tener luz propia y no tenia la negrura nocturna de hacía algunos segundos.

Regresó su atención a la puerta y sin soltar el pomo plateado la halo hacia ella temblando de pies a cabeza, logrando abrirla tratando de evitar el temor de no saber que podía encontrar fuera de su recamara. Y lo que encontró no se lo esperaba...todo estaba en perfecto estado, tal y como ella lo había dejado lo cual la calmó por un segundo.

Señorita Raven...- la chica escucho esa vos amable femenina que la exaltó un poco, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, cuando descubrió lo causante de ese saludo...era una de las criadas de su madre.

Hola...buenas tardes...Hanna- dijo Raven casi automáticamente, delineando una ligera pero sincera sonrisa, permitiéndose sólo esa expresión de sentimientos.

Disculpe señorita... ¿se encuentra bien?...se ve un poco pálida, su maquillaje esta algo corrido¿ah estado llorando, y... ¡Oh, Dios mio!- señaló ahogando un grito de terror al mirar detenidamente a la chica, llevándose una mano a la boca y acercándose a ella –Señorita...pero ¿qué le ha sucedido?- le preguntó en tono preocupado. Raven pudo darse cuenta de que miraba sus ropas manchadas de sangre, con pequeños cortes en todas ellas, y lo único que hizo fue esbozar un sonrisa nerviosa, mientras trataba de maquinar en su abrumada mente una buena excusa para que no se acercara más a ella y notara su agonía, al tiempo que cerraba un poco la puerta de su habitación para que no sospechara nada.

Si, tranquila, todo esta bien en serio...pero...-alargó su frase-¿no has escuchado algo...extraño?- pregunto seria, pero con la intención de no darle mucha importancia, mientras elevaba una ceja, en señal de duda.

Ehh...ehhmmm...no señorita...no he escuchado nada...-decía nerviosamente sin quitarle las verdes esmeraldas que tenia por ojos de encima- de hecho creía que no estaba en casa...pe...ro...pero venia a ver si estaba...para...preguntarle si no quería algo de comer...-dijo de manera impresionable, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de negar su sobresalto. Esta joven no tenía más de unos 25 años, llevaba un uniforme común de doméstica, era de tez moren clara, con cabello ondulado negro y bastante alta, muy flaca, pero con un dulce semblante lo cual era demostrado por su preocupación por la joven a su cuidado.

No tengo hambre Hanna...estoy bien en serio, no te preocupes por mi...se cuidarme sola...esto no es más que...unos rasguños...causados por...por las tijeras...estaba...recortando algo...- inventó la joven gótica en un intento por escapar del problema en el que se hallaba. No miró a la joven a los ojos, jugueteaba con sus manos detrás de ella, y comenzó a retroceder, hasta quedar atrapada por la blanca puerta y la morena frente a ella.

Si usted lo dice señorita...esta bien...le creo. Me retiro...tengo ciertas tareas que terminar...con su permiso- dice esto ya más calmada, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero sin dejar de mirar a la herida chica frente a ella, porque aunque podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, no podía hacer nada para averiguarlo, así que dio un cuarto de vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho de la habitación de Raven por el largo pasillo.

La pálida joven de porcelana que levantó su incolora mano para secar sus lágrimas, observó como se alejaba, y dio un suspiro...

_Gracias al cielo que no se escuchó nada...pero...¿por qué?...bueno eso no importa, lo que interesa es que no se enteró de nada- _en ese momento llegó a su boca el impulso de sonreír de alivio y alegría, porque parecía que todo lo había solucionado, que ya no causaba destrucción...pero se equivocó...

_Ya todo parece estar bien- _en ese momento tenia una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta y la otra tocaba aún su pómulo, y sin aviso...

Crashhh!

Un florero que estaba en una mesita a lo largo del pasillo se despedazó en mil piezas. Raven vio eso horrorizada, porque ella creía que ya lo había controlado todo, y más porque no había duda que lo hubiera hecho ella y no Hanna, ya que las piezas ahora en el suelo estaban rodeadas por la energía negra que ya le era familiar. Escuchó un grito ahogado y unos pasos rápidos acercándose, así que con un movimiento vertiginoso y ágil, logró abrir la puerta del cuarto entrar en ella y cerrar nuevamente la puerta de una manera muy brusca, lo que hizo que las quebradizas paredes retumbaran.

Quedó ahí parada con la puerta frente a ella, pero no la estaba mirando realmente, sólo podía repetirse...

No...no...¡no más!- inició como casi un suspiro y terminó en un grito lastimero, al tiempo que se doblaba hacia atrás, perdiendo la fuerza en sus rodillas. Cayo sobre ellas inclinándose hacia delante quedando arrodillada y sus manos pegaron contra la superficie con una increíble fuerza quedando pegados sus puños al suelo.

_Por sólo pensar...por sólo sentir...no puede ser...- _meditaba en esa misma posición y permaneció así por mucho tiempo...tanto que no supo si fueron segundos, minutos, horas...

_Ella no me escuchó...por...por la energía en el cuarto...eso entro dentro de mi...eso fue lo que ocultó el sonido...pero..._- reflexionó eso que aún le tenía a la expectativa...pero aún le faltaba responder una interrogante...

_Debo detener esta destrucción...debo detenerlo...no quiero acabar con todo lo que esté frente a mi...no quiero...pero...-_ pensaba impotente al levantar sus manos enrojecidas del piso hacia los laterales de su cabeza...

La carta- dijo en un muy débil susurro-¡La carta, en la carta decía...- señaló con un dejo de esperanza en su quebrantada voz, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y giró bruscamente hacia donde antes había estado el pedazo de papel del que en ese momento dependía su razón y cordura. Pero al mirar detenidamente, descubrió aterrada que entre los escombros se debía encontrar la carta...pero seguramente hecha pedazos...

Por favor...tienes que estar ahí- suplicó al viento, dejando que se llevara sus palabras, al tiempo que se levantaba violentamente trastabillando, pera quedar de pie en dirección a su cama y correr hacia ella con desesperación en busca del preciado papel.

_Por favor...no pudiste perderte, no pude haberte destruido...por favor- _comenzaba a sollozar con desesperanza, pero para su fortuna encontró un pedazo del antiguo papel que al parecer estaba algo roto, pero estaba casi todo el texto completo. Lo tomó con considerable cuidado y cuando se dispuso a leerlo después de desarrugarlo un poco...

Señorita Raven...- se abrió la puerta dando paso a la joven Hanna con una bandeja en sus manos, y al ver tal cataclismo, se resbaló de sus manos, rompiendo los finísimos utensilios de porcelana y cristal, derramando líquido y manchando el pulcro suelo de restos de comida, provocando en la morena un grito ahogado.

Hanna...yo...-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Raven antes de bajar la mirada para ocultar ciertas lágrimas fugitivas y un rostro desbaratado, meter la carta dentro de su inseparable bolsita, y correr hacia la salida que le era obstruida por la joven criada. Eso a Raven no le importó, sólo corrió tratando de liberar la energía que tenía dentro y que no sabia como soltar. Pasó a un lado de Hanna, que no se movió ya que seguía impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían pero que su cerebro se negaba a creer, y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

_No pertenezco aquí...no debo permanecer aquí...-_ fueron sus pensamientos al tiempo que tocaba el barandal caoba que guiaba las escaleras en camino hacia la sala de estar de la mansión. Con su mano izquierda sostenía el saquito mientras que con la otra se equilibraba para no caer por la colosal escalinata.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa la cual se abrió impetuosamente con sólo pensarlo y desearlo, sin tener que mover ni un dedo de su frágil figura. Continuó su carrera con la mirada baja saliendo del jardín y cruzando el terreno perteneciente a "su familia", yendo a parar a un mundo desconocido.

Quería correr, volar, ser libre, alejarse de la destrucción, huir del dolor y la impotencia, desertaba del mundo que amaba, se abandonaba a si misma...para ya no ver brotar más la sangre de sus heridas, una a una, lentamente...como si cada corte fuera una **fuente de sangre**...

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

"Dad palabra al dolor: el dolor que no habla gime en el corazón hasta que lo rompe". **William Shakespeare**

Hola...bueno antes que nada así como lo dije arriba...discúlpenme, en serio estos días han sido demasiado atareados. Consejo personal: nunca...repito nunca formen parte del grupo organizador de eventos de su escuela...puede llegar a ser muy divertido, pero es lo doble de pesado.

Quiero decirles que jamás en mi vida me imaginé tener la respuesta de parte de los lectores como la he tenido, son maravillosos todos ustedes...No me queda más que decirles gracias, y tratar de hacer un Fanfic de mejor calidad cada vez para que lo puedan disfrutar...(estoy llorando de la emoción...bua bua bua).

Bien, poco a poco he ido escribiendo este capítulo, me ha costado su trabajo ya que había mucho que especificar, pero creo que las dudas han sido resueltas y espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y si no, quiero que me lo digan por favor.

Ahora a responder **reviews:**

**LiLiTh091 : **Se que RobinXRaven son lo máximo, gracias por hablar conmigo en el MSN, y por la paciencia, espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, excepto por lo de Robin, el aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, prometido. Y gracias de nuevo.

**Raven Mistique: **Muchas gracias por decir que soy original, tengo miles de ideas, el problema es que nunca encuentro bien como plasmarlas pero estando inspirada como lo he estado estos meses y con sus palabras se que brotaran las ideas...y todo por ustedes...Gracias...

**Salustia Galahed** Lamento haberte matado querida amiga, no fue mi intención hacerlo, pero fuiste fundamental para la historia y ya verás que lo seguirás siendo. En cuanto a lo de ortografía espero que tengas razón si no, bueno no quiero saber lo loca que me voy a volver, jejeje...y si quieres traumarte vamos, no hay problema, es bueno te lo digo yo y los fans de Teen Titans...Gracias por tus comentarios Rally, significan mucho para mi.

**Jearo : **No tienes idea de la profundidad a la que llegaron tus palabras de mi corazón...te agradezco con toda mi alma que digas cosas tan bellas, y vale aún más viniendo de alguien como tú...un excelente escritor a quien en verdad admiro. No te preocupes por no haber dejado review...con este tuve suficiente. Nuevamente gracias.

**Ishii Sen Ling : **Gracias por eso...describo las cosas pintándolas en mi mente, espero poder plasmar eso, espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo hecho con mucho cariño.

**Mel : **Trataré de no volver a poner a René Descartes, jejeje, pero fuera de toda broma, me entusiasma el hecho de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y deseo que te agrade este...y tienes razón este fic va para largo espero no aburrirlos, pero creo que esta interesante, así que sigue pendiente y gracias.

**Johana Peacecraft : **Es maravilloso que Raven sea tu personaje favorito, ya somos muchos...gracias por tus palabras y espero que siga llenando tus expectativas.

**hitoki-chan : **Pues aquí esta la actualización aunque no pronta, lo siento...pero de todas formas agradezco tu opinión acerca de la trama espero no fallarles y seguir así. Ojalá hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo.

**Azura Jekyll : **Muchas gracias por los halagos en tantos idiomas, jejeje...agradezco tus sinceras palabras y ya verás que haré lo posible por desarrollar bien esta pareja tan bella. Espero que hayas disfrutado el tercer capítulo.

**The crow : **Que bueno que tu emoción sea mucha, eso quiere decir que mi objetivo ha sido alcanzado, espero verte por aquí de nuevo leyendo, y deseo que disfrutes de lo que sigue que espero sea tan bueno como dices. Gracias.

Bueno...sin más que decir, debo aclarar que mi "Espíritu Literario Inspirador" esta lleno de vida, y revolotea con nuevas ideas a cada segundo por mi mente..y todo gracias a sus maravillosos reviews, que espero sigan llegando...y recuerden que se aceptan críticas con los brazos abiertos...hasta la próxima...Chao...

Atte: Su servidora Harly Grace


	4. Cielo Nublado

**Capítulo 4: Cielo Nublado**

Tu mirar se diría que en un vaho se pierde;

tu mirar misterioso (¿es azul, gris o verde?),

alternativamente tierno, cruel, soñador,

refleja la indolencia del cielo y su color.

Recuerdas esos días blancos, tibios, velados,

hacen fundir en llanto los pechos desolados,

cuando agitados por un mal desconocido,

los nervios nos despiertan el corazón dormido.

A veces te asemejas a esas tierras hermosas

que los soles alumbran en las tardes brumosas...

¡Y cómo resplandeces, cual paisaje mojado,

a los rayos oblicuos de un sol enneblinado!

¡Oh, mujer peligrosa, oh, climas seductores!

¿Tendré, pues, que adoraros, escarchas y rigores,

para arrancar así de ese invierno glacial

placeres más agudos que el hielo y el puñal?

Por una calle concurrida, con matices grises y multicolores, que hacían el paisaje más interesante de observar, corría un alma perdida. La joven de cabellos lavandas empapados por el sudor de su propio desconsuelo, desfilaba velozmente sin rumbo por la gran ciudad que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

Las nubes negras de la tempestad que se avecinaba comenzaron a hacerse presentes poco a poco con el viento que inundaba la urbe ignorante de los acontecimientos por los que acababa de pasar cierta joven misteriosa.

Por la mente de la chica pasaba escenas de su vida, cosas que su memoria inconscientemente bloqueo para no causarle daño, y que en ese momento removía de sus recuerdos como lienzos de pintura fresca, pues podía escuchar, ver, tocar, oler y hasta saborear el ambiente en el que se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos. Lo que más le penaba era saber que esa era SU realidad.

_-Los sueños...los deseos...el amor...mi vida...todo...todo ha sido siempre una mentira...las mentiras vuelan...se van...así como yo me voy, me alejo de la falsedad...pero no tengo rumbo...porque no quiero llegar a la verdad...- _eran las ideas que rondaban su cabeza, hundiendo más su alma en el abismo oscuro de su soledad.

Agitada, entre sollozos y gritos decía –Arella... Trigon... demonio... yo... Raven... MADRE!- terminó con sus palabras sin orden, tomando la atención de algunos espectadores que no entendían nada de lo que ocurría en el mundo de aquella niña de extraña apariencia. Sus pies la conducían a algún lugar desconocido para ella, un lugar en el que su sufrimiento disminuyera.

Por sus venas podía sentir el gran e inmenso ardor de su sangre hirviendo por la influencia de tener a un ser de la oscuridad por padre, por creador; pues entre el odio y el agradecimiento hay gran diferencia, pero ambos son igual de fuertes en el corazón y se destruyen entre si.

Al correr con tanta desesperación no se dio cuenta de que por todo lugar donde pasaba algo era derretido, y calcinado convirtiéndose en cenizas...como sus ganas de vivir; autos, banquetas, cristales, semáforos, causando terror entre todos los que la veían pasar.

Llegó a una avenida atestada de autos, no veía nada de su entorno, sólo su alma sin unas alas para volar lejos del precipicio en que caía más a cada segundo. Se precipitó sin darse cuenta de que un automóvil verde oscuro iba directo hacia ella a gran velocidad, una bocina hizo que reaccionara y saliera del mundo en el que cavilaba, encontrándose a escasos dos metros del auto, su inexplicable expresión no cambió, porque aunque sentía miedo por ver su final, descubrió que ese no sólo sería el final de su vida sino también de su sufrimiento. Pero fue más fuerte el impulso de la vida que sus ganas de morir, levantó sus brazos cansados cubriendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, y sólo esperó el inminente golpe...todo acabaría...los segundos pasaron y nada ocurría, seguía ahí...viva. Sentía terror de mirar hacia donde el auto debía estar pero fue más grande su curiosidad, ganó la batalla de sus impulsos y sus cristalinos zafiros en bruto miraron al lugar en el que el auto debía encontrarse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente descubriendo una enorme nube de polvo cubriendo el misterio, y comprobando que ella se encontraba dentro de un aura de resplandor negro espectral.

Después de unos segundos de aún no poder asimilar todo lo que le era mostrado, logró ver que donde antes se encontraba un reluciente automóvil verde olivo oscuro, ahora sólo se podía observar unos hierros retorcidos con cristales esparcidos por todo el concreto. Al asomarse un poco más sus ojos y aclarar su vista descubrió que ella se encontraba en medio del cofre del auto, éste si se había impactado con ella, pero su oscuridad interna la protegió dejándola exactamente en el mismo lugar, haciendo que el vehículo fuera atravesado por ella.

-No...-fue lo único que atinó a decir dejando sus brazos a los costados y cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación y falta de cordura.

-No puedo...creerlo...-Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mirando hacia el suelo lleno de escombros, al tiempo que la impenetrable barrera que la protegía se desvanecía abandonándola a su suerte.

-¿Yo hice...esto?-balbuceó sin que su labios supieran en lo más mínimo lo que decían, hizo una pregunta de la cual ella conocía la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarla.

Su mirada azulada paseó por sus dedos hasta llegar a los rostros de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, observando las expresiones de todos aquellos entes diferentes a su naturaleza. Pero algo común se dibujaba en las pupilas de cada ser... desconfianza y temor...

_-"Ella...lo hizo"-"¿Qué...es?-"¿Cómo lo...hizo?"-"Fenómeno... monstruo"-"Vamonos..."-"Nos...lastimará también a...nosotros..."-"Bruja..."-_Raven comenzó a escuchar voces, pero nadie pronunciaba ni una palabra. La acusaban y resonaban fuerte dentro de su cabeza, una frase diferente aparecía a cada segundo, revueltas, sin sentido...pero si con significado. La joven atormentada levantó sus manos hasta sus oídos entrelazando sus finos dedos con unas hebras de cabello que caían por su rostro, tratando de disminuir el horrible murmullo que la culpaba, pero no lograba reducirlo, al contrario, creció...

-No...no...¡NO LO SOY!-gritó ante las miradas expectantes de los seres en su entorno, y sin quitarse las manos de los costados de su cabeza dio unos pasos hacía atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta, tomó el sentido que llevaba la autopista y corrió hacia el horizonte.

Unas de las palabras que no pertenecían a ella y que entraron en su cabeza fueron "_Fenómeno...monstruo", _y eran las que más le dolían.

-Lo siento...yo...no era mi intención...no quería...no soy...no soy un fenómeno...un monstruo-susurraba mientras sus palabras eran ahogadas por sus lágrimas e interrumpidas por las voces que quebrantaban los límites de su mente.

-Esas voces...quizás después de todo...estén diciendo la verdad-se trataba de convencer de algo que no quería creer, al tiempo que sus pies no dejaban de avanzar hacia un destino inevitable. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos ajenos, y dejó su alma errante en cada paso que daba.

Anduvo a todo lo que sus cansados pies le permitían hacia un bello ocaso perdido entre los ensoñadores colores cálidos reflejados en el océano frente a sus ojos, a la vez que las nubes de tormenta jugaban con esa paleta de colores y cubrían poco a poco el firmamento, dando tonos insólitos a la imaginación.

-Soy un monstruo...un monstruoso demonio...un ser que no merece vivir...hago daño, lastimo sin quererlo, soy demasiado peligrosa para este frágil mundo...yo no pertenezco aquí...debo detenerme ahora...-la razón en la mente de la chica era cosa del pasado, ahora todo lo que reinaba en su cabeza era el caos. Pero su conciencia aún no sucumbía y eso era lo que la llevaba por el camino dorado del sol que muere, él era su guía.

Lloraba, no podía hacer más, no encontraba forma de sacar ese dolor, dejando en cada lágrima su vida, llevando sólo con ella el peso de su cuerpo. Pocos minutos pasaron desde el accidente de aquel auto hasta que se encontró de pie a la orilla de aquel océano que se veía tan prometedor. Al tocar sus botas aquel líquido teñido, sintió la necesidad de lavar su interior con él para ver si de esa forma se podía purificar, para ver si podía desmanchar su sangre de esa oscuridad.

Caminó suavemente hacia la profundidad de aquel bello paisaje, lo cual detuvo las cascadas que salían de los zafiros en su cara, por la sensación de que la sangre que le quemaba se enfriaba por tal frescura. La marea estaba intranquila, pero recibió a la chica como si fuera parte de ella, y la cubrió casi completamente. Mas al llegar al punto en que Raven ya no pisaba la arena, en su mente se volvieron a formar ideas coherentes, ya que durante los minutos pasados su percepción de la realidad era nula, y descubrió que se encontraba totalmente cubierta por agua, pero esa no fue razón para que se alarmara, por el contrario sólo giró hacía la ciudad y pudo ver lo hermosas que eran todas aquellas luces blancas distorsionadas por el agua. El cielo ya estaba casi completamente cubierto por las nubes y rápidamente se había hecho de noche, de forma que la joven lavanda casi no podía ser vista. Al sentir que le faltaba el aire salió sin muchos ánimos a la superficie y observó maravillada la bella luna que se levantaba del otro lado del mar, entre las nubes borrascosas, la cual era su confidente y única amiga que la vería partir.

-_Se siente tan bien...el dolor desaparece...el agua...la luna...no quiero salir...que este sea mi hogar, aquí no podré hacer daño nunca más...soy...libre-_pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar hacía el fondo por el mar que la arrullaba y la adormecía, estaba realmente agotada tanto física como mentalmente, y con el agua tan fría ahora que había caído la noche, sus sentido fueron perdiendo efecto, sus músculos se entumecieron y poco a poco se disipó la fuerza que la ayudaba a mantenerse a flote haciendo que se hundiera sin remedio. Tomó su pequeña bolsita con una de sus blancas manos y la apretó recordando el tesoro que cargaba, pero que ya no necesitaría más.

-_No me necesitan...no seré más un ser creado...por el mal-_fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en un profundo sueño del cual creyó que jamás despertaría.

Pero ella no advirtió que tenía otro acompañante además de la luna, escondida entre las sombras una figura miró toda la escena esperando poder actuar en caso de ser necesario, y antes de que la chica pudiera sumergirse por última vez el ya estaba interviniendo. Era un chico de una vestimenta extraña, una capa negra de fondo amarillo sobre su espalda, una camisa roja con mangas verdes, un cinturón amarillo con varios compartimientos, un pantalón verde, zapatos negros de bordes plateados, y sobre su pecho algo que resaltaba, una "R" en un círculo negro. Pero lo más especial era ver que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz negro como su cabello, y que resaltaba más por su piel blanca.

Su expresión era de decepción y preocupación al momento de correr de aquel callejón a la orilla de la arena, hasta el filo del agua de mar.

-¡Oh no...perdóname, pero no lo harás!- exclamó al tiempo que avanzó entre las turbulentas aguas y se sumergió, agudizó la vista para poder encontrar a esa chica que acababa de desaparecer entre las olas, y la encontró sólo por que la luna, su aliada, hizo brillar su pálida piel filtrándose en la oscuridad del océano.

Nadó más rápidamente en esa dirección, y al tenerla frente a él la tomó de la cintura, y la arrastró con delicadeza hacia la superficie. Al llegar, nado con ella, hasta que pudo tocar la arena con sus pies y la levantó en sus brazos fuera del agua hasta alcanzar la orilla, donde la posó sobre la arena.

La observó unos instantes, se veía tan delicada, frágil, y bella...pero reaccionó al recordar que estaba por ahogarse, así que acerco su oído a la nariz y boca de la joven oscura y no sintió su aliento. Juntó sus manos, una sobre la otra y las colocó en un punto sobre el estomago de Raven y presionó con fuerza, sin herirla, varias veces. Al aproximarse de nuevo y notar que aún no había respuesta, tomó la barbilla de la chica de piel de porcelana y...

-Por favor...no te mueras- le susurró suavemente y juntó sus labios para darle un soplo de vida a su cuerpo, pero al ver que los pulmones de Raven no lo habían recibido ya que seguía sin haber contestación, volvió a hacerlo, y entonces el pecho de la chica se elevó. Al sentir esto el misterioso joven se separó de ella rápidamente y giró el rostro de su protegida hacia su derecha para que pudiera sacar todo el líquido que pudiera tener dentro de su herido pecho, que fue exactamente lo que el cuerpo de ella exigió y arqueando su espalda inhaló todo el aire que le fue permitido y tosió expulsando toda el agua de mar que había tragado.

Raven se giró para quedar apoyada con sus manos sobre la arena, temblaba y tosía tan fuerte que parecía que se desbarataría. El joven la tomó por la espalda, apoyando su mano cubierta a la altura de la cintura y trató de reconfortarla susurrando...

-Tranquila...ya pasó todo...-fraternalmente dando a entender lo que para Raven era lo contrario. Ésta al dejar de toser e irse incorporando lentamente después de unos minutos, logró soportar su peso sobre sus rodillas y no logró reaccionar a lo que el chico le dijo, ella aún se encontraba en un mundo alterno, sus recuerdos.

_-¿Qué pasó?...yo...yo no debería estar aquí...ya no debería sentir dolor, ni miedo...yo no debería estar...viva...-_ se indagaba confundida, cuando sintió la mano sobre su espalda y se exaltó. Al momento recordó que su bolsita traía su tesoro, uno que no sabía porque lo significaba todo para ella y rápidamente movió su mano esperando encontrar ese dichoso regalo de la nada, que para su tranquilidad estaba ahí.

Volteando hacia su costado izquierdo encontró una mirada intrigante escondida tras una máscara, pero con una sonrisa encantadora que al mismo tiempo denotaba cierta preocupación.

-Oye...¿te encuentras bien?-le dijo mientras le extendía su mano libre para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero la recién salvada chica no daba crédito a sus ojos los cuales habían quedado prendados del rostro del joven frente ellos.

-Tú... ¿tu me salvaste?...Pero¿por qué?-musitó débilmente con una voz algo rasposa, lo que significaba que el agua helada del mar había causado su efecto sobre ella. Pero también de una forma cortante haciéndole un leve reclamo por haber terminado con el sueño de un hogar de paz y muerte, aunque en el fondo se sentía eternamente agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a alguien tan maravilloso. Algo dentro de ella se movió, pudo sentirlo, una sensación de que algo había nacido en su interior. El muchacho notó su voz cortante, pero no le tomó mucha importancia ya que para él, la belleza de la chica era tanta que parecía ser dicho por un verdadero ángel.

Ya ella de pie totalmente, se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó la compostura soltó su mano de la del enmascarado y le preguntó...

-¿Tú quién eres?- escondiendo en su fría mirada el calor de la emoción que sentía.

-Bueno, para empezar debo decirte que no se porque motivo quisiste quitarte la vida, pero agradezco al cielo que no lo hayas logrado- al decir esto sintió unos ojos reprobantes sobre él, así que prefirió responder a la pregunta hecha.

-Bien, pues me conocen como Robin- le dice sonriendo muy seguro de sus palabras y tendiendo de nuevo su mano cordialmente para presentarse ante ella, a lo que la chica de cabellos violáceos respondió dándole su mano por apenas unos instantes para separarla de la de él y perder su mirada al sentir que algo pasaba en su entorno. Así que decidió alejarse pronto de él.

-Gracias por salvarme...(_eso creo)-_ pronunció esto sin mirarlo y sin emoción alguna, aunque pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín, haciendo que la arena se moviera bajo sus pies un poco, apenas lo notó, pero fue suficiente para que se alarmara, no quería volver a destruir. Se dio media vuelta y trato de alejarse de ahí calmadamente...

Había dado unos pasos cuando algo la detuvo, una voz grave y seria le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Espera... ¿a dónde vas?- ella se giró para mirarlo, era el mismo joven pero su semblante había cambiado, ahora mostraba intriga y demasiada seriedad, que podía ser traducida como inquietud.

-No tengo porque decírtelo...será mejor que te alejes-bajó sus ojos hacia la arena encontrándola perturbada y dijo esto último en un murmullo desesperado, sabiendo que ya no podía detener lo inevitable.

Debía saber la manera, en la carta estaba la solución, pero...no ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar e indagar en sus recuerdos ya que ciertas partes de la carta no comprendió puesto que aún no eran manifestadas, pero ahora como deseaba poder recordarlas.

Ciertas cosas que se encontraban en la playa, así como conchas, la incontable arena y las infinitas aguas oscuras comenzaron a formar una tormenta vertiginosa al elevarse en un velo negro brillante y girar alrededor de ellos, así como las nubes del cielo estallaron en truenos y relámpagos, acompañando el compás de los poderes descontrolados de un alma de luz envuelta en la oscuridad.

El corazón del petirrojo frente al bello cuervo latió con mucha fuerza, y sintió temor de ver aquello que estaba ocurriendo, entonces se acercó más a la chica que aún seguía en la misma posición, como si realmente fuera una estatuilla, y le tomó la barbilla levantando su rostro para poder darle a entender que algo ocurría y debían salir de ahí.

-Pronto...algo pasa...tenemos que...-pero su frase fue cortada por unos ojos frente a los suyos que brillaban más que cualquier otra luz que el hubiera visto antes. Los ojos de Raven se habían convertido en dos estrellas resplandecientes que soltaban lágrimas imparables.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?-gritó. Sentía miedo, no entendía nada¿debió de haberle hecho caso a la chica de oscuras ropas rasgadas?...no, el estaba decidido a permanecer ahí, ya la había salvado una vez de si misma...pero si ella estaba haciendo eso... ¿cómo podría ayudarla ahora?...

-¡Vete de aquí!...¡No quiero lastimarte!...-gritó con desesperación la joven gótica sacando sus manos de los costados de su cabeza y poniéndolas sobre el pecho del chico tratando de empujarlo, de sacarlo del peligro, pero sus fuerzas eran pocas y no pudo ni moverlo un poco.

-¿Qué?...no voy a dejarte aquí...-dijo él joven del antifaz tomándola de sus frágiles hombros, lo que ocasionó más desastre dentro de la mente de la torturada joven frente a él, y provocó su caída de rodillas. Sus memorias giraban de nuevo...todo volvía a ocurrir... tenía que detenerlo antes de que su joven salvador resultara herido.

Su meta: morir... Su salvador: Robin... Su dolor: su existencia... Su escapatoria: el mar... Su esperanza: un cofre... Su pasado: una carta... Su futuro: un joven héroe... Su presente: un **Cielo Nublado**...

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

"De cualquier modo que se llame tu espina, acéptala; es compañera de la rosa ". **Rabindranath Tagore**

Hola...bien de nada sirven ya las disculpas lo se,(termino de hacer mi barricada y me pongo un casco esperando desde tomatazos hasta granadas) pero aún así tengo que ponerlas ya que bien...pues...no tengo excusas, realmente me he atrasado mucho y ni yo misma me lo perdono...así que no espero que ustedes lo hagan, sólo espero que este retraso no los desaliente a seguir leyendo este humilde fic...que creanme si no disfrutara haciéndolo...ya lo habría dejado.

Pero son ustedes quienes me alientan a seguirlo, así que por favor no me abandonen y aquí esta el tributo a todos ustedes que amablemente me han dejado **reviews:**

**Crow Raven: **No te preocupes no es obligación que dejen reviews ya es bastante bueno con que lo lean nn...y por lo que podrás ver Robin ha aparecido ya, y prometo que los titanes que faltan no tardarán en aparecer. Agradezco tus palabras y si quieres sigue leyendo...ah y disculpa no haberlo puesto cuando te lo prometí...un retaso técnico...

**Rogue: **Pues tuviste mucha razón u.u, por ocuparme en cualquier cosa ya no he escrito, pero bueno eso no importa lo que vale es que te este gustando esta humilde historia y ya verás como pronto aparecerán los demás, ya voy progresando al menos ya apareció Robin...ji ji ji...sigue disfrutando de el fic...

**Johann Peacecraft: **Pues eres muy amable...no me esperé nunca una contestación de ese tipo, y espero que las llene con todo lo que resta por escribir y leer...je je je, y que bueno que ya seamos muchos amantes de RXR...y tu disculparás mi tardanza...bueno si no quieres no...snif snif, lo entenderé (ji ji ji).

**LiLiTh91: **Pues que bueno que te gustara, y realmente entiendo a que te refieres con que no te gustara que me tardara, no te pido disculpas, porque se que no me perdonarás, pero si te pido que disfrutes de este y de los capítulos que vienen...en cuanto a lo de Robin, pues ya apareció, pero lo de la mamá aparecerá en el siguiente, todo a su tiempo.

**The crow: **Te agradezco los halagos, y creeme que significa mucho para mi ver que hago lo que ustedes quieren leer y ver...por cierto Robin ya esta aquí...por fin ¬.¬... je je je, disfruta de lo que sigue, ah y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Jearo: **Sabes que el honor es mio de recibir un review de alguien a quien yo admiro, gracias por pensar que soy buena, y pues aquí esta mi actualización, retrasada pero aquí esta, espero la hayas disfrutado y te agradezco lo del "Universo Mental"...así la imagino yo sin ser una superheroina. Y gracias por lo del evento hasta eso no salió tan mal nn. Sigue disfrutando del fic...

**Mel: **Gracias por tus palabras y tomaré en cuenta lo de que los capítulos son muy largo enserio, y en cuanto a lo del evento, tienes razón, al final salió bie...creo...je je je...de nuevo gracias, y espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo...Chao

**Raven Youkai: **Gracias por hablarme de usted pero no es necesario, así que también gracias por lo de Sensei pero no merezco tal título, sólo estoy para entretenerlos un rato con mis humildes palabras...y mil gracias por tus buenos deseos...lo mismo te deseo a ti...

**Salustia Galahed: **Ja ja ja, lo se Sally, por eso pasó lo que pasó en este capítulo, en cuanto a lo de Hanna, pues...bueno mejor no digo nada, je je je... gracias por tu review, sabes que son los que más significan para mi...y disculpa la tardanza nn.

**Shyra: **Te agradezco que me veas como alguien buena para la escritura, pero no me creo tanto para ser una Sensei, de todas formas trataré de seguir escribiendo así para que siga siendo el tipo de fic que te gusta nn.

**Esposa de Dawson: **Eria...no tienes idea lo que tus palabras me han dado, me han dado seguridad, apoyo y por supuesto como tu lo dijiste inspiración, eres increíble y te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir para algo que no es mucho de tu interés...Gracias...snif snif snif...

**Crazyalex: **Muchas gracias porque te guste, y pues no fue pronto pero actualicé, je je je...Chao.

Bien acabé desde hace una hora que estoy tratando de terminar esto y no lo lograba, ahora tengo que subirlo rápido porque son las 5:25 y los Teen Titans inician A las 5:30, así que sin largas despedidas sólo mi "Espíritu Literario Inspirador" les quiere dar las gracias por darle tantas energías e ideas nuevas, no dejen que muera por favor...mi vida depende de él.

Atte: Su servidora Harly Grace


	5. ¿De los cielos o del abismo, Belleza?

**Notas de la Autora**: Lo se...lo siento, parecía que estaba muerta, pero no...he regresado con esto...al final explicaré porque el retraso...no quiero entrenerlos más si aún quieren leer este humilde fic...

Antes debo aclarar que ni los personajes ni el poema ni el personaje extra que aparecerá son de mi propiedad, la serie es propiedad de Glen Murakami, los poemas son de Charles Baudeliere y el personaje extra es de un joven que me ha abierto su corazón y me esta ayudando un poco con esta historia...

Ahora si, aqui esta la historia...con mis más sinceras disculpas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿De los cielos o del abismo, belleza?

¿Desciendes de los cielos o del abismo surges,

Belleza? Tu mirar infernal y divino

vierte indistintamente el bienestar y el crimen,

por lo que te podemos comparar con el vino.

¿Asciendes de la sima o bajas de los astros?

El destino, hechizado, te sigue tus pisadas;

tú siembras a tu paso desgracias y alegrías,

tú lo gobiernas todo sin responder a nada.

¿Qué importa que del cielo o del infierno vengas,

Belleza? Monstruo enorme, ingenuo y atrevido,

si tu mirar, tu cuerpo, y el pie que te soporta

son lo infinito que amo y nunca he conocido.

Satánica o divina, da igual, Sirena o Ángel,

¿qué importa, si me dan tus ojos cambiantes,

ritmo, perfume y luz, oh, mi única reina,

menos horrible el mundo, más cortos los instantes?

Las gotas de lluvia cayendo a tierra, suave, lento, sin prisa, sólo con ganas de entorpecer la visibilidad de los mortales que se encuentran a merced de los cielos.

Pero entre todas las almas que se ven sobre la tierra dos llaman la atención, una niña débil acompañada de un joven asustado en medio de un remolino de objetos danzantes en un aura negra, un espectáculo extraño de ver, pero hipnotizante.

La niña de piel pálida como la nieve sufría en los brazos del enmascarado que deseaba ayudarla más que nada, pero no tenía idea de cómo, además le vino a la mente la idea de que él no tenía la obligación de ayudarla. Algo raro estaba pasando que lo asustaba y podía salir corriendo, ella misma se lo había dicho. Entonces¿por qué seguía ahí?...

Porque algo en su interior se lo pedía, le rogaba ayudar a esa frágil criatura en sus brazos…

La separó de él, ya que le tenía abrazada la cabeza contra su pecho, y la frágil fémina no evitó para nada ese contacto, ella necesitaba algo que la sostuviera aunque no lo aceptara.

Raven no tenía conciencia de sus actos ni de su alrededor, como un funesto "Deja bu" todo regresó, las palabras confusas, esa carta, la ventana rota, sus ropas, Hanna, la visión de un sueño pasado, una mujer sonriendo, una mujer gritando, una luna plateada, un día soleado, una noche tormentosa, unos ojos amarillos…ya no pudo soportar, y sacó de su garganta un grito como nunca, todo lo anterior que había gritado eran susurros…esta era una súplica lastimosa de su alma, la cual quería salir de ese cuerpo que sufría para poder dejar de sentir agonía, pero esto no ocurriría.

El joven enmascarado, después de escucharla gritar de esa manera supo que no podría dejarla ahí de ninguna manera, alguna vez había sido protector de los que lo necesitaban en otra ciudad y bajo el mandato de alguien más, alguien llamado Batman, que desde el punto de vista de Robin, ese hombre mayor jamás logró comprenderlo, no sabía lo que sentía ese joven al que le conocían como Chico Maravilla, la sombra de colores del héroe de negras vestiduras. Así que evitó volver a su pasado y se dejó llevar por el presente, levantó con su mano delicadamente la barbilla de la joven de piel de porcelana para verla a los ojos, por mucho que le atemorizara ver esa mirada blanca brillante, tenía que calmarla de alguna forma.

-Por favor, mírame…estas a salvo…nada te hará daño, yo no te lastimaré y no permitiré que alguien pueda hacértelo…por favor, trata de controlarte…por favor…-la suave caricia y las amables palabras de ese chico la hicieron volver un poco a la realidad, sin poder controlar ese gran poder que salía de ella, y en un intento desesperado por evita herir a aquel dulce caballero, cruzó su mirada de estrella en todo su esplendor, con el misterioso antifaz del moreno y en ese momento de distracción por parte de él, ella logró empujarlo un poco, a lo que él se resistió por completo y la tomó fuertemente, sin lograr herirla de sus hombros y la sacudió un poco…

-Date cuenta…estas bien, cálmate o no podré ayudarte, nada va a pasarte, yo te voy a cuidar¡YO TE VOY A CUIDAR!-le gritó al final ya desesperado de ver a tan frágil figura casi romperse, su cara estaba destrozada en dolor, las heridas que ya no se veían gracias a que el agua salina del mar las lavó, volvían a sangrar, de sus ojos salían ríos de lágrimas imparables y salvajes, sus dientes estaban trabados, sus cabellos lavanda se elevaban espectralmente y todo lo que flotaba alrededor giró más rápido creando un verdadero tornado mortal, por primera vez, ese valiente joven enmascarado, ese que decidió cuidarla, sintió miedo… pero no miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a él, sino, pánico de que esa joven hermosa quedara silenciada sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

En la mente de la joven gótica se logró escuchar un gritó, un grito que la regresó de golpe a la tierra, y la alejo de esas tormentas infernales de ideas en el averno de su mente. Ella escuchó: "_YO TE VOY A CUIDAR_". Cerró fuertemente los ojos que dejaron de despedir esa brillante luz blanca, porque esas simples sílabas la habían hecho sentir tan protegida como una bebita en el seno de su madre. Abrió sus orbes azules velozmente jadeando, al momento que clava su mirada aterrorizada en la máscara de ese muchacho…

-¿Lo prometes?-le interrogó en un susurro al joven petirrojo, su vida dependía de esa respuesta, ella necesitaba quien la entendiera, quien pudiera comprender lo que era sin importarle nada, quien supiera controlarla para que ya no pudiera herir más a nadie, necesitaba esa máscara que él cargaba para ocultar su dolor, ella lo necesitaba a él.

-Lo prometo-respondió él con convicción, la posición en la que estaban no había cambiado, ambos de rodillas, uno frente al otro, él con sus manos sobre los helados hombros de ella, ella más relajada ahora, y mirándose fijamente. –No voy a dejarte, no se que me dice que no lo haga, pero no lo haré, te cuidaré, no estarás sola- y le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Aún dentro del caos en que se encontraban, parecía esa sonrisa brillar más que cualquier clase de energía que pudiera salir del alma de la joven pálida.

Y tan rápido como todo comenzó, de un momento a otro el viento dejó de soplar, el tiempo pareció detenerse, los diversos objetos que formaron la tormenta vertiginosa quedaron inmóviles, las gotas de lluvia estaban suspendidas en la nada, la luz de un relámpago deslumbró quedando en esa maravillosa forma que dura milésimas de segundos y después de unos instantes que parecieron eternos todo volvió a su estado normal, ya nada flotaba a su alrededor, todo cayó, el mundo seguía girando, aunque para ellos había parecido detenerse unos instantes, pero al despertar de ese extraño sueño se encontraron en la realidad, la realidad que mostraba sólo a dos jóvenes hincados sobre la arena siendo empapados por las gotas de lluvia. La joven con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada, el chico con antifaz y una sonrisa tan diminuta que era imperceptible, pero estaban solos, no necesitaban que nadie más la viera para creer que existía ese único gesto de comprensión en su rostro…o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

-Lo vez, ya pasó todo…se acabó, ya estas bien- le dijo el en voz baja, pasando suavemente su mano cubierta por la húmeda mejilla de Raven…

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- le pregunto con suavidad.

-Mi nombre…mi nombre es…Raven-le dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos ocultos. Ella no quería decirlo, pero las palabras de él fueron tan delicadas, que todas las defensas para guardar su interior se derrumbaron por completo, haciendo que ella pronunciara su nombre.

-Es un bello nombre- levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, tomando las manos de la chica para jalarla un poco ayudándola a levantarse. Ella parecía que se resistía a todo contacto, pero lo permitió y aunque le costó mucho levantarse, después de un leve tambaleo lo logró, quedando ambos de pie, de la misma manera sutil, uno frente al otro, sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente.

Robin soltó las manos de Raven y las puso sobre sus propios hombros, quitándose de encima su capa – Toma – le dijo pasándola por sobre los hombros de ella – Debes estar helándote, será mejor que la traigas tu –.

Raven se sonrojó un poco al ver como el se despojaba de parte de su traje para dárselo a ella, ese joven no podía ser real, era tan dulce, tan incondicional, tan amable, tan atento…tan perfecto, ya que podía notarse sin la capa la figura bien formada de un adolescente atlético y realmente atractivo. Pero se avergonzó más al pensar esto último y bajó la mirada para que el un pudiera notar el tono carmesí de sus heladas mejillas. Tomó los bordes de la capa y con ellas se abrazó a si misma cubriéndose más, realmente sentía frío, además de que se sentía débil, esto no era algo a lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada.

- Ven…vámonos, necesitas descansar…y algo de ropa seca antes de que te resfríes – Aclaró Robín tomándola de un hombro y haciéndola girar, ya que ella se encontraba en dirección al mar, para quedar de frente a Jump City. Sus luces distorsionadas por el agua de lluvia que caía ligeramente, los relámpagos al fondo, danzaban al son de los truenos, todo parecía ensayado, como una gran obra maestra del teatro. Pero Raven no había levantado aún su vista, sólo caminó sin notar aquello que les mostraba la noche urbana. Se separó un poco de Robin y siguió su camino no sin antes pronunciar unas suaves palabras dedicadas sólo a ese chico enmascarado y misterioso.

-Gracias por salvarme de mi misma- siguió su senda invisible unos pasos más antes de escuchar una respuesta de su acompañante, tomando con firmeza un objeto que casi había olvidado y que recordó al sentir su golpeteo en su pierna, era su bolsita con el cofre dentro.

-Gracias a ti por permitírmelo- respondió Robin y se apresuró por alcanzar a la joven. Él tenía una extraña sensación al haber escuchado un "gracias" de parte de ella, pero le agradó ese sentimiento, y al verla alejarse tuvo que acercarse a ella, como si tuviera que estar a su lado para estar bien, para seguir con su misión, para seguir en este mundo de realidad y ya no escapar a su mundo de fantasía.

Raven escuchó la contestación de él y en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa sólo para ella, pero todo de pronto se nubló, sintió que su cuerpo estaba tan pesado que no podría sostenerlo, y sin más, sus dedos soltaron el pequeño tesoro que cargaba y se dejó a si misma descansar en esa cama de arena, con sábanas salinas por la brisa que viene del mar y la lluvia que cae, y con la canción de cuna que le proporcionaban las olas.

Estando a un metro de distancia de Raven, ésta se detuvo y comenzó a caer hacia el frente.

-¡Raven!- dijo Robin al verla en ese estado.

Robin sintió como si fuera su corazón el que cayera, y lo más rápido que pudo la sostuvo de la cintura, dejando su cabeza y brazos colgando. La giró con suma facilidad, recostándola un poco sobre la arena, al tiempo que se inclinaba a su lado; no había ninguna duda, era realmente preciosa, una diosa y parecía más majestuosa al verse cubierta de suaves gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su herido cuerpo y divino rostro…

Pero de nuevo cayó en cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para observar obras de arte, y tomó la decisión de llevarla al único lugar que él conocía en esta ciudad como un hogar.

-Raven, puedes estar tranquila…prometí cuidarte, ahora sólo es cosa de llevarte a mi pequeño "refugio". Ahí estarás a salvo.- Después de decir estas palabras al viento, tomó a la chica en brazos con suma gentileza y cuidado, y la cargó caminando en dirección a la ciudad.

Al llegar al callejón del que había estado observando todo esa noche, notó que la lluvia se estaba deteniendo.

Caminó más hacia la profundidad en la oscuridad de ese callejón, para encontrarse con algo que brillaba bastante de un tono rojizo, era un vehículo, una motocicleta que esperaba fiel a su dueño. Al llegar a ella Robin acomodó a su protegida en un abrazo suave pero protector para poder subir con ella a la motocicleta. La cubrió un poco más con la capa, la sentó sobré sus piernas y pasó uno de los brazos de Raven por detrás de su cuello para que ella estuviera más segura, a la vez que él la sostenía con cuidado y firmeza de la cintura, pero sus dedos se enredaron en algo extraño, era el listón del que colgaba la preciada bolsita de la joven, le llamó la atención, pero también decidió sostenerla. Fuera lo que fuera, debía ser muy importante para ella.

Al ver que estaba su dama lo suficientemente segura, se puso su casco, el cual estaba colgado de uno de los espejos retrovisores, encendió el vehículo, y con una sola mano aceleró y lo dirigió, saliendo del callejón. Como un verdadero maestro salió de ese estrecho lugar sin ninguna dificultad y rápidamente llegó a las calles de la ciudad. No era muy tarde pero la lluvia, regalo del cielo, irónicamente había ahuyentado a la gente en las calles, lo que hizo más tranquilo el trayecto.

-----------------------

Una capa ondeante más negra que el abismo se podía ver desde lo alto de un edificio, una tez pálida, tanto como la siniestra muerte siendo ensombrecida por la capucha que cubría la cabeza de ese extraño ser, que no se ocultó de las inclemencias del tiempo en ningún momento. Sólo observó el espectáculo que se formó ante sus ojos, una niña, un niño, criaturas ingenuas sin saber nada acerca de su terrible e inevitable destino. Los vio alejarse, y saltó en busca de un lugar del cual apropiarse de una mejor vista de los sucesos lo que dejó ver un poco más de su figura, unas ropas un tanto extrañas, calzaba unas botas negras que parecían se de cuero, vestía pantalones grises holgados, adornados con un hermoso cinturón plateado, una camisa negra ceñida a su abdomen.

Se acercó sigilosamente, pero cuando vio a la figura femenina caer, sintió un impulso de ir a ayudarla y casi pierde su estática e inquebrantable expresión, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver al niño que la ayudaba y cargaba hasta un callejón. Los siguió con la mirada, hasta que los perdió en las tinieblas, así que con movimientos felinos se acercó a ellos y los miraba desde lo alto de una desgastada barda a unos escasos metros. Los vio moverse con rapidez sobre la motocicleta, y con gran destreza salir de ese tenebroso lugar, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿En verdad crees que te la llevarás?- dijo con una voz ronca que parecía más un ronroneo, entre una mueca que parecía sonrisa, pero que en realidad no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción al respecto. Sus azules ojos siguieron el movimiento del veloz petirrojo, hasta perderlo de vista al doblar una esquina.

-Parece ser que esas son tus intenciones…lamento tener que detenerte- en unos instantes desapareció envuelto en un aura de color blanco resplandeciente que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció del interior de ese extraño joven.

En menos de un segundo reapareció en la misma aura de color blanca en un edificio cercano mirando hacia las calles encontrando su objetivo, el chico en la motocicleta con la joven en brazos estaba a pocos instantes de pasar por el lugar en el que él se encontraba, la fría brisa acompañada de un poco de diminutas gotas de la lluvia que amenazaba con desvanecerse, movió su capucha, casi haciendo que ésta se cayera a sus hombros, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, volvió a desvanecerse en el aura blanca con más rapidez que antes y reapareció en el borde de una ventana de otro edificio más adelante, sin perder de vista la motocicleta.

Los siguió saltando con una agilidad sobrehumana por los techos y ventanas de los edificios de la ciudad. Al verlos llegar cerca de una bodega que parecía estar completamente vacía, desapareció de nuevo en un fugaz movimiento en el aire y se presentó en cuclillas a unos metros frente a la motocicleta, a las alturas de la bodega dónde no serían vistos. Se levantó lentamente, y con su inmóvil y elegante figura erguida sobre el asfalto mojado, ahora que se había detenido la lluvia, esperó la llegada de esas luces que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

-----------------------

Robin avanzó con velocidad sin importarle mucho su alrededor, sólo tenía en mente a una débil joven en sus brazos, alguien herida por fuera, y por dentro, alguien que necesitaba de su ayuda, nada más le importaba.

Para su suerte, la lluvia hizo su efecto sobre la gente de la ciudad, la ahuyentó, dejando la ciudad técnicamente desierta, para que él pudiera cumplir con su misión de proteger a ese ser en sus brazos.

Al parecer todo estaba a su favor, pero algo frente a él al girar en una calle con una boga a su lado derecho, le contradijo, frente a él vio una clase de sombra, la cual tomó forma al acercarse un poco más, era una figura humana. Iba a tan alta velocidad que no pudo frenar como debía ya que el asfalto estaba mojado, y se convirtió en una pista de mortal. Frenó girando un poco la moto, para intentar detenerse de manera horizontal, pero no lo logro y en cambio la motocicleta cayó de lado, patinando sobre los charcos de agua.

Robin en un acto desesperado por no herir a Raven, con su mano izquierda le cubrió la cabeza contra su pecho, recibiendo él el golpe contra el suelo, y momentos después siendo herido por el frío concreto que a tal velocidad quemaba como un hierro incandescente. Su pierna izquierda y su brazo rozaron contra el pavimento por varios metros ocasionándole quemaduras y sangrantes cortes que hasta que la motocicleta se detuvo por completo supo lo graves que eran por el dolor que le ocasionaron. Al detenerse la motocicleta, no sentía ni su brazo ni su pierna, pero se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo para ver cómo se encontraba Raven, pero descubrió que ella ya no estaba entre sus brazos, no sentía su peso sobre él, ella no estaba.

Aterrorizado por lo que pudo pasarle, levantó su transporte con un quejido muy fuerte, ya que este le había aplastado la pierna, y al lograr liberarla, apenas pudo moverla para sacarla de debajo de la motocicleta, dejó caer la maquina contra el piso y buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que Raven estuviera bien.

Al girarse hacia su espalda, al fin la encontró a unos 3 metros detrás de él, parecía tan apacible como hacía unos minutos sobre su regazo, pero eso para él en este momento no podía significar nada bueno.

-Raven- balbuceó, quitándose el casco y tratando de ponerse en pie, lo cual logró muy torpemente, cayó de rodillas al intentar dar un paso, pero puso su alma en alcanzar a la criatura de azules ojos y cabellera lavanda, lográndolo después de unos pasos atolondrados, pasos que podían ser simples, pero para Robin fueron eternos.

-Raven- repitió Robin al llegar a su lado y arrodillarse frente a su cabeza que estaba girada a un lado, y su cuerpo había quedado de costado, al parecer de una manera en que no se consideraría que esta muy lastimada. Le tocó la mejilla, manchándola un poco de un líquido rojizo, era su sangre, se había manchado los guantes con sangre de su costado izquierdo al levantarse, pero no le dio importancia, y la revisó superficialmente con la mirada por todas partes de su cuerpo, al ver que a simple vista parecía estar bien, acercó su cara a la de ella para verificar su respiración, y para alivio de su oprimido corazón, ella estaba respirando.

-Gracias a Dios que te encuentras bien- Robin le susurró suavemente, seguido por un leve quejido de su parte, ya que ahora que el accidente había pasado, la adrenalina se iba disipando dejando presentes toda clase de dolores que en un principio no sintió.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ellos, y por reflejo miró hacia arriba, ya que él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo acompañando a su protegida, encontrándose con un hombre de capa negra, y una capucha en su cabeza. No podía saber si los miraba, pero una extraña sensación de incomodidad le dio a entender que si.

-¿Cómo están?- le preguntó el hombre a Robin con una voz fría y ronca.

-Yo estaré bien, ella es quien me preocupa…por cierto, pudiste haber salido herido tú también- le dijo Robin muy convencido de lo que decía en tono de reproche a ese extraño joven frente a él.

-Sabía que no sería así- un viento algo más fuerte sopló contra el rostro del joven encapuchado haciendo que la oscuridad que ocultaba su rostro se viera apartada al dejar caer la tela que cubría su cabeza, y se dejaran ver dos hermosos y grandes zafiros fríos, sin sentimiento alguno, y a la vez amenazadores, al menos para Robin, quien no pudo dejar de notar que esos ojos eran prácticamente iguales a los de la joven dama a su lado. Notó su pálida piel que parecía ser grisácea, un rostro de un chico no mayor de 20 años, unos labios sumamente finos, y un cabello más negro que el color de la túnica ondulante, despeinado y a un largo medio que apenas rozaba un poco la mitad de su cuello, de complexión muy delgada y de una altura de 1.80 a lo que su vista podía calcular.

-¿A qué te refieres con que lo sabías?...y si es así… ¿por qué te quedaste ahí?- ahora el tono de Robin sonaba amenazador y firme, por alguna razón ese chico no le agradaba, y mucho menos su forma de hablar. En un movimiento casi imperceptible y al parecer carente de sentido se movió un poco entre Raven y el joven de negras vestiduras en señal de defensa.

-No tengo porque responderte, y no intentes protegerla, ya nadie puede hacer eso más que yo, así que apártate y déjame ayudarla, pero antes- en un rápido movimiento ese extraño hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de Robin. Éste algo contrariado por las palabras de ese hombre y su acción trató de evitar el contacto, pero no tenía ninguna clase de fuerza que le permitiera escudarse, más desde el momento en que la pálida mano del extraño tocó su hombro, sintió un gran alivio por todo el cuerpo, el dolor desaparecía y el calor regresaba a sus venas.

El joven de pálida tez retiró su mano del hombro de Robin, quien de inmediato se miró las vestiduras rasgadas que unos momentos atrás estuvieron llenas de sangre y quemaduras, y ahora sólo se veía a través de ellas su piel sana y pulcra. Se sorprendió ante esto y desde su posición en el suelo, a un lado de Raven le preguntó en un tono asombrado, intrigado y atemorizado -¿qué quieres?...¿quién eres?-

-No hay razón para que te de una respuesta, pero la has cuidado y mereces alguna clase de recompensa, así que te lo diré…Estoy aquí por ella – señalando con un ademán de su larga y delgada mano a una inconsciente Raven – la niña de aspecto de ángel, con sangre de demonio. Y mi nombre, banal niño redentor…es Hazar – terminó de decir esto el joven de delgada figura con el mismo tono en toda la frase sin ningún cambio en su expresión, la misma mirada imperturbable, la idéntica monotonía en sus movimientos.

Esto dejó atónito al joven enmascarado, las palabras no podían ser asimiladas así por su cabeza. "Respuesta, cuidado, recompensa, banal, redentor…Hazar", pero lo que más lo dejó fuera de la realidad fueron las palabras referentes a ella "Estoy aquí por ella… la niña de aspecto de ángel, con sangre de demonio". Esto era algo que no se habría esperado…jamás.

_-¿A qué se refiere?... ¿dice la verdad?... Hazar¿su...nombre?... ¿ella?... ¿ángel?... ¿demonio?...¿qué significa todo esto?...-_ Los pensamientos de Robin eran confusos y no llevaban a ningún lugar más que a ella, esa hermosa niña -_¿De dónde llegaste?... ¿de dónde te econtré?...¿_ _De los cielos o del abismo... belleza?...-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas de la Autora:**

_"No esperar nada de una persona, no tener confianza en ella, es matar radicalmente su futuro."_ **Louis Evely**

Me disculpo con toda el alma por haber dejado a tantos lectores fieles de mi historia así...no merezco que lean lo que sigue...no me sorprende si han perdido interés, sólo quiero que sepan que si escirbí esto, y si seguiré es porque amo hacerlo, y si no pude hacerlo, es porque algo muy grande me lo impedía...además de que esta historia ha sufrido cambios radicales, pero que espero que sean de su agrado.

Tengo que agradecer con todo el corazón en este capítulo al joven Saiserg Diethel, quien me acompañará en la realización de esta historia...dueñoy creador de Hazar

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos personas...a mi onesan, y a la adorable Diuo O'Henry...

Y quiero dar las infinitas gracias de parte de mi "espiritu literario inspirador" a todos los que se han detenido unos instentes en mi mente, y han leído lo que en ella hay por medio de esta historia.

Gracias de corazón (porque ustedes me han salvado de mi letargo literario) a:

Crow Raven

LiLiTh091

Morearwen

Kristal of Nol

Mika

Jearo

Johana Peacecraft

ANoNyMoUsMoOn...Constan...

rogue

kykio88

Soledad de los Angeles

Raven Youkai

Shiro-wolfman-k

Jinx mcr

A. Roldan

Mi alma esta llena de felicidad por sus palabras, entiendo si deciden abandonarme, pero si no lo hacen...prometo no fallarles...porque no importa cuanto me tarde, prometo terminar...tarde o temprano...

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto que esta escrito desde el alma...

Atte: Una apenada, su servidora Harly Grace


End file.
